


Bara Sans ONESHOTS

by yanyansguts



Category: Bara - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Bara Fell Sans, Bara Sans, Bara Sans x Female Reader, Bara Sans x Male Reader, Bara Sans x Reader, Bara Swap Sans, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, sans x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyansguts/pseuds/yanyansguts
Summary: Just random short stories of your loveable big skeletons!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).



Hello and Welcome to my book! I hope you enjoy the content I post here. Please don't be afraid to ask for a request. If you would like to interact with the skeletons, check out my tumblr askbarasanss! You will also understand the headcanons I have for these big boys, so go ahead and check it out! Don't be afraid to ask questions too! I love answering them or just talking ❤️❤️❤️


	2. *want some coffee? (Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *want some coffee? im more of a tea type of guy, but that's romantic right? - Sans
> 
> In this little ONESHOT you are a female reader! (I like to make this clear because I will slip in male ONESHOTS as well.) Romantic Coffee shop anyone?

Sans sat on his couch, a tight grin on his face as he marked out on some papers. The only thing that brought him out of his deep thoughts was his door swinging open.  
"God, its cold!" You yelped, dusting the snow off of your winter coat, scarf, and hat.  
"Hey (name), Whats up?" Sans' once tight grin had loosened up as his nerves relaxed, listening to your sweet voice. "Nothing much, I just wanted to check on you. I know how busy you get with work and grading and wanted to make sure my big teddy skele was alright." You slid your coat off and laid it on a chair, walking towards him.  
"As you can tell, it's going amazing." He then did jazz hands. He's so sarcastic. You jumped onto the couch, quickly curling and cuddling up with his warm body. "Hm, oh wow they didn't do good with this." You winced at all the red pen marks on one kids paper. "...." You both went silent.  
"Your stressed, huh?" You looked up at him, obvious worry in your gaze. ".. yeah." He nodded and sighed. ".. Want some coffee? I'm more of a tea guy but that's romantic, right?" His confused facial features made him so much more adorable along with his growing light blue blush. "Yes Sans, that's romantic." You kissed his cheek bone and smiled, wrapping an arm around you. When you both entered the coffee shop, Sans had gotten many odd stares. You got some to but didn't care. You held Sans' hand and walked up to the counter, ordering a medium coffee and Sans ordering a small Green Tea. You gave him a funny look and he smirked saying, "If you get small, the tea tastes stronger. Less watery too." You oh'd. Well, you certainly learned something new. You both took your drinks and sat down by a window, smiling at each other. "So, was this your idea for a date?" Sans chuckled at your question. "You always catch on... Yes, it was. We haven't been on one for quite a while so, why not?" He rubbed his thumb along your hand. It was easily shown that his hand was much bigger then yours. ".." He felt tense, more stared were now on him. ".. Sans?" He looked up at you. "Yes?" You knew Sans like the back of your hand, the poor guy was under pressure practically. So to relieve that, you kissed him on the teeth and sat back down. He was a blushing mess the rest of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ONESHOT!  
> Check out the Bara skele tumblr blog!
> 
> https://askbarasanss.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ask the Bara Boys some questions, they'd love to hear from you!


	3. *blue ain't your color, doll. (Red x Gender Neutral Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your getting ready for a wedding, But Red has some words.

Red glared at you, staring at you while you stared back at him. "... What is it?" You laid your hands on your hips. 

"it looks too tight and uncomfortable." Red finally said, his eye lights flicking over your body.   
"Well yeah, that's the point." You sounded irritated. 

You were invited to your best friends wedding and she had sent you a dress. Apparently the dress was tight. Very tight. "your friend is a bitch." Red leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head. "i don't like her and yet you don't either, why be friends with her?" You squinted at him. "I do to like her." Red scoffed in response. "i'm not stupid, doll." You shook your head at his accusation, turning away to look in the mirror. Red slid off the bed and walked up behind you. "you can't even stand up straight. It hurts me to even see you like this." His hard expression softened as he stared at you in the mirror. "..." 

You both knew the problem. Your best friend was marrying your ex. The one that was supposed to marry YOU, but you broke it off when you found Red and got closer with him. But she supposedly 'had no idea'. She did, she was just lying and hid it from you, she even told your ex to keep the relationship a secret. About a week ago your ex told you this, so now, you're stuck like this. When Red found out, he was livid. He broke a table in the basement and two guitars, a coffee mug too.

".. don't do this to yourself." He bent over, considering how he was so much more taller then you, and wrapped his large arms around you. You laid your small hands on his big ones, looking up at him.

"blue ain't your color, doll." He kissed you, his sharp teeth grazing your lips. He summoned his tongue and ran his hot magic against your lip, a form of asking for entrance. You gladly accepted, you both fighting for dominance, but Red winning in the end as usual. Red pulled away and kissed your cheek, grunting softly. "we're staying home. get in your sweats and burn that dress, it's uglier than sin. i'm calling your friend." You nodded and walked into the bathroom, Red slapping your ass and receiving a squeal from you in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I slipped in a lil' make out for some kicks and giggles. Requests are Open btw!  
> Come follow my tumblr and ask the Bara Boys some questions!   
> askbarasanss


	4. *Promised Work Out. (Blue x Gender Neutral Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue promises to take you to work out with him!

Today Blue had promised to take you out to the gym and knowing him, He would definitely not break a promise. The cheery skeleton showed up at your front door bright an early, banging and ringing the door bell with obvious eagerness. The morning was easy going and filled with plans for the door, Blue doing most of the talking of course. "I'm so excited! I've never taken my friend to a gym before!" His eye sockets twinkled while he spoke. "Haha! I'm glad I could join you Blue, if I knew that I would've asked sooner." 

Once you both entered the gym, many people flirted with you. You felt uncomfortable and Blue stepped in a couple of times. "Leave my friend alone, Y/N has requested you to stop on many occasions." He glared at the other monster before walking you over to the tread mills. Blue seemed pretty protective of you since you both walked into the gym, and the more you thought about it the more your face heated up. Blue slowed the tread mill down. "How about we get some water? You seem flushed." You nodded and walked over to the water fountain, drinking some water. You glanced at him, and there he stood in all of his handsomeness. Yes he was sweaty but you nearly joked when he looked at you and flashed his flirty grin. "Haha!" He laughed and rubbed your back, a nervous expression on his face. "Are you okay Y/N? You aren't hurt are you?" You looked up at him and smiled. "No, not at all." He smiled back and took your small, dainty hand in his large, strong one and began walking to some more work out equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr!  
> Follow and ask the Bara Boys on my tumblr!  
> askbarasanss


	5. *A blast through the past. (Sans and his Ex.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick peek inside of Sans' past, about his eye socket and why/how it's cracked, and his crazy (bitchy) ex.
> 
> WARNING: Harsh swearing/degrading, Abusive relationship, descriptive beating.

It was cold.  
Very, very cold.  
Again, it was one of those nights for Sans. 

 

"Your stupid job, can't you ever take time off for me?!" His girlfriend had gotten drunk again, leaving him to deal with her nightly beating. 

 

"H-Honey, you know my schedule is tight..." Sans was on the floor, looking up at her with fear in his eye lights. "Yeah, and I bet those whores you fuck there are tight too!" Sans gasped quietly. "W-What? You think I'm cheating?!" He was quiet, his voice dry but held a hurt tone. "Yeah I fuckin' do. You're so slimy and disgusting it makes me want to puke." She hissed. Sans stared up at the human. He felt like his soul was being ripped and shredded to pieces. He cared and loved this woman, even when she hurts him.  
"I-I.." Tears formed at the edges of his eye sockets. "W-Wh.. What..?" She grinned and picked up a chair.  
"S-Susan?" She held it above her head, Sans slowly scooting away, unsure what she was doing. "S-Susan what are you--" He screamed out in pain as the chairs leg lodged into his eye socket. "You asshole! I fucking hate you!" Sans sobbed as he jerked and tried to get away. She let go of the chair, keeping his skull pinned down as she proceeded to kick him in the jaw. "You sack of shit! You're worthless and you are absolutely nothing to me! NOTHING!" Sans sucked in sharp breaths as much as he could, sobbing while calling out for help. He tried pushing her away or grabbing her legs to stop her, but it was useless. Susan glared down at his body. "Pathetic... we're done you fucking asshole." Susan grabbed her jacket and flipped her freshly dyed red hair, walking out. Sans laid there, wheezing quietly as he tried catching his breath.

 

Sans gasped as he woke up, panting as he then shook his head. "Christ, Sans!" A panicked yet gruff voice called out. It was Red. "W-What?" Sans held his eye socket, looking at Red with a confused look. ".. Your damn crazy girlfriend almost killed ya.. you had your brother and the others worried sick." Red sighed, sitting beside him. ".. o-oh.." Sans was quiet, unsure of what to say. "I knew she was a crazy bitch, I knew it." Red shook his head. "..." Sans didn't say anything, his eye socket watering up. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry buddy... We're here for ya." Red sighed. 

 

"We're here for ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got questions or wanna talk with the Bara Boys?  
> Go ahead!  
> Check out the tumblr ask blog now!  
> https://askbarasanss.tumblr.com/


	6. NSFW *Can you take the heat? (Sans x Male Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you take the heat?  
> Sans is at work and simply can't help thinking about you while in heat, what makes it worse for him?  
> You showing up after hours.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW, SEXUAL THEMES.

Sans shivered as he sat in his chair. 'Damn heat..' He cursed himself for coming to work while in heat. Sans wasn't the brightest when it came to heats, but he sure knew how to control it for the almost part. As long as you didn't come around. God damn, you were so handsome and your laugh! Jeez, just your smile turned him on. He loved how sweet and caring you were, your daily compliments too. 

 

"Uh, Professor? Are you okay?" One of Sans's students noticed he stopped mid sentence, thinking about you. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm so sorry. W-What was I talking about again?" Some of the students giggled and laughed. "You were talking about how it's never okay to walk behind a horse." Sans face palmed and laughed. "Of course!"

 

"Hey sugar skull." Sans' breath hitched. "H-Hey Y/N!" His cheeks lit up as he fumbled to take his red glasses off. "You alright, Sansy? You look flushed. You thirsty?" He took note of the concern in your voice and how close you were. 'Thirsty for your dick in my-' his cheeks turned blue. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just a stressing day." You tilted your head before smiling and laughing, hugging him. 'Oh god~..' Sans practically melted in the hug, slipping a quiet groan out. "Did you say something?" You pulled away. "What? No!" Sans laughed, then cleared his throat. "Sooo... How's it going?" Oh and there his thoughts went while you talked about work. 'He's so handsome... I just wish he could catch on already..' Sans sighed dreamily. "Who catch on to what?" You asked, tone filled with confusion. You rose a brow and it furthered Sans embarrassment. "O-Oh my god! I'm so sorry for interrupting you-" He gasped, your face an inch away from his. "Answer my question, Sans." Sans face heated up. "I-I uh.." You smirked. Of course he wouldn't tell you, he was too embarrassed. The first day you met him, he seemed like a submissive type, and here he was.. melting just mere centimeters away from you. You didn't even touch him yet. "Something wrong Sans? Is it.. oh my, your.. heat?" Sans gasped in response. "What the.. how did you know?" He was shocked, his eye sockets wide open. "Your like a book Sans, wide open. Well, not yet of course. Desk, now." Sans was hesitant. Having sex at work? ON HIS DESK? Now that's kinky.

 

He walked over to his desk, you pushing his back, urging him to bend over. Sans bent over, his legs separating while you grabbed his formed ecto ass. "What a cutie~ You'll be a tight fit, unless you've been used before.." Sans shook his head at your comment, making you smirk wickedly in response. "Mm, great." You pulled his slacks down, along with his boxers which revealed his erect ecto length and plump ass. You slapped it and continued once hearing his pathetic yelps, moans, and whimpers. "Y-Y/N.. P-Please.. I need it.." Him begging was too cute to pass up. Unbuckling your pants and revealing your hard cock, you thrusted into him without preparation. But that only heightened his arousal more, moaning loudly as you repeatedly slammed your hard cock into his tight ass. "Y/N! Mm, fuck~!" He moaned your name, his legs twitching as his heated orgasm was coming quick. His large form beneath your small one was too cute. How could someone as small as yourself be able to dominate such a large and wise creature? The both of you didn't know, but it certainly made you very proud to be able to make him quiver beneath you, begging you to fill him with your hot, slimy cum. "P-Please! Cum inside me! I-I want it!" A growl rumbled in the back of your throat as you watched him come undone before you, filling his tight ass up with your steamy cum. 

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you something?" Sans nuzzled you while you sat on his couch. After you two had finished your 'play time', Sans had heard someone come down the hall and teleported you both to his home. "No thank you, love." You smiled sweetly as Sans snickered and held you close. You two would certainly have one hell of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have asks or wanna talk to the Bara Boys?   
> Come check out my tumblr ask blog for them now!  
> https://askbadbarasanss.tumblr.com/


End file.
